


Happenstance

by racie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racie/pseuds/racie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari stumbles into a scene he wasn't prepared for and can't bring himself to look away, Oikawa doesn't want him to.</p><p>- Written for the Haikyuu Kink Meme <a href="http://hqkink.dreamwidth.org/1761.html?thread=39393#cmt39393">[link]</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

Iwaizumi fucks Oikawa in an empty classroom for the third time this week. It's routine now - go to practice, shower, pull on their uniforms, then find somewhere for Iwaizumi to stick his dick in Oikawa.  
  
Oikawa bites his lip to stop himself laughing - last time he laughed as Iwaizumi fucked him, he pulled out, fastened his belt and left Oikawa, weak kneed, alone in the classroom with only a mumbled comment about assholes who don't even let him get off before ruining everything. It would have been funny, Iwaizmi's dick was still tenting his trousers as Oikawa called after him, but Oikawa had wanted to get off, too.  
  
"Iwa-chan you should-" Oikawa's voice hitches as Iwaizumi pushes in deep and hits the sweet spot inside of him. "You should move faster, you're an athlete, aren't you?"  
  
This position is Oikawa's favourite - braced, forearm pressed to the desk with Iwaizumi pushing into him from behind so, if he wants, he can graze his dick over the edge. He hasn't mentioned that part of the appeal to Iwaizumi but he might have worked it out, he's not stupid and Oikawa never pretended to be anything other than a masochist.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, asshole," Iwaizumi says with another thrust.  
  
"My asshole's busy rig-" Iwaizumi cuts him off with a hand over his mouth. Oikawa pretends to finish his sentence but really he's trying not to laugh as Iwaizumi's finger presses dangerously close to his nose. He twists his head out of Iwaizumi's grip and catches sight of the doorway.  
  
_Watari?_  
  
He's frozen there. And it makes sense that he would be here - this is a second year classroom. Oikawa had insisted this was far enough and no respectable second year would come in this late after class, but he has been known to be wrong from time to time. Iwaizumi hasn't noticed, of course, or he'd be red as a beetroot right now not- Oikawa's eyes flutter shut as he hits  _just_  the right angle. Watari inhales loud enough for Oikawa to hear.  
  
Interesting.  
  
Oikawa shoots him a look with a wink and moans, full pornstar style as Iwaizumi lets go of his mouth. If he has an audience, he might as well put on a show.  
  
He doesn't hear a hint of the door closing which makes Oikawa duck his head and smile, not chancing another look towards Watari just yet. Iwaizumi cups his hand over Oikawa's dick with a mutter of, "You know you don't need to do that for me, Tooru," hopefully too quiet for Watari to hear.  
  
"But what if you like it," he replies, making sure his voice is too quiet for Watari to make out the words, "what if you think it's hot for me to moan like I'm paid for it?"  
  
He can hear the smile in Iwaizumi's voice more than anything else, "Idiot, don't put on an act for me."  
  
Oikawa nods instead of replying but lifts his head. Watari's still standing transfixed in the doorway, mouth open like his vice captain thrusting into his captain is the most miraculous thing he's seen all day. Which it should be, Oikawa knows it must be a pretty sight.  
  
"Hey, Iwa-chan?"   
  
Iwaizumi's getting close because he presses his forehead against the shoulder of Oikawa's sweater to reply even though all he says is, "Shut up."  
  
"I love you, Iwa-chan," he says, looking straight at Watari.  
  
Heat floods Watari's face and he stumbles back. Iwaizumi shudders and comes, warmth flooding inside Oikawa.  
  
He laughs as Iwaizumi finishes him off. He can't wait to see Watari's face tomorrow.


End file.
